The purpose of this project is to study piroxicam (PXM) and difluoromethylornithine (DFMO) as potential chemopreventive agents. The trial involves twelve subjects treated with PXM and then a larger number with PXM and DFMO. Measurements of ODC induction, thromboxone release and blood levels will be done.